Midnightverse Power Scaling Chart
Class and Ranking The Supernatural World is classed into various classes depending on the strength and level. The Class System is mostly based on the level of magical power one possesses. While most races possess their own ranking system, there exists a universal ranking system. Class: The Class System used around by the Supernatural World. It is split into six universal classes with a few special classes. They will be introduced later. *Low Class: This class contains beings with weak levels of power. Most exorcists and reincarnated angels and devils fall into this class. Humans also fall into this class as well. *Middle Class: Mid-Tier Beings fall into this class. Youkai and middle-class angels and devils fall here as well as Fallen Angels with 2 to 3 pairs of wings. This class is also home to low tier dragons. *High Class: This class contains beings that hold high levels of power. These beings include high-class devils such as Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. Fallen Angels with 4 pairs of wings also belong here as well as Mid Tier Dragons and High-Level Youkai. *Ultimate Class: Beings here hold immense levels of power. Examples of beings in this class include are some of the Four Satans, the older Cherubim, and high-class dragons. The current Rookie Four also belong here. *Deity Class: These beings wield immensely high levels of power. This tier contains the various deities that reside across the Multiverse including the Dragon Gods. Other beings such as most of the Archangels, The Super Devils, and the Heavenly Dragons belong here. Ranking: Ranking is a way to divide the classes into various tiers depending on power. There are six classes and are all letter based. They are D, C, B, A, S, and EX. All the Classes with the exception of EX have various subranks such as AA and SSS. *D Rank: The lowest rank. This indicates the lowest tier in a possible class. For example, Asia Argento is a D Rank Mid Class Devil due to her having large levels of power but not enough skill. *C Rank: A low mid-rank. Examples of this rank are Xenovia Quarta and Koneko Toujou. They are C Rank Mid Class Devils. Another one is Kuroka, a CC Rank Ultimate Class, and *B Rank: A high mid-rank. Beings in this tier are of considerable power and skill in their class. Kiba is in this rank as a B Rank Ultimate-Class Devil at the full extent of his power. Another one is Sirzechs Lucifer, a B-Rank Deity Class. *A Rank: A considerably high tier in a certain class. Examples of this class are Dulio Gesualdo, an AAA Rank Ultimate Class, and Rias, an A Rank High Class. *S Rank: The highest rank under EX. Beings of this class are of immense power and skill. They are considered the strongest of their races. Like all the other ranks there are variations such as ranging from S to SSS. An example is Issei, a SS Rank Ultimate Class. *EX Rank: Beings here are on a level of their own wielding power immensely above others of their class. Unlike the other ranks, EX is split based on + and - like EX+. Examples are Great Red, an EX++ Rank Deity Class, Ophis, an EX++ Rank Deity Class, and Trihexa, an EX++ Rank Deity Class. Special Ranks Primal Class Primal Class refers to ten beings that have existed before the beginning of all Creation. These beings wield power that is stated to be immeasurable and infinite. The strongest of the ten is considered to be omnipotent by the other members of this class. Unlike the other classes, this class is not separated by the D, C, B, A, S, and EX ranking system. It is unknown how this class is split as it is impossible to measure their powers to see who is stronger. Trivia *Ophis, Trihexa, and Great Red are not Primal Class. As of Chapter 17, it has been revealed that Ophis was created by a much more powerful being. *This took three months to come up with. *Just because someone is Deity Class does not mean that they cannot be defeated by lower classes. A Deity Class Being refers to someone with Deity Class Power. The Ranks refer to their skill and strength at wielding that power. A person of higher class or rank can also be a victim to their opponents taking advantage of their weaknesses. A great example is Riser Phenex and Issei. If the GPS was applied to canon, Riser would be a C-Rank High Class with Issei being an A-Rank Low Class. With his balance breaker, he would have been a C-Rank Mid Class. By this ranking system, Riser should have easily won based on power and rank but Issei won due to taking advantage of his opponent's weaknesses. Remember, high rank and class does not mean an automatic victory. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Terminology